disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney's Pinocchio: The Series Episodes
These are a list of episodes on Disney's Pinocchio: The Series. Each season contains 30 episodes. A total of 90 episodes were produced spanning 3 seasons. 'Episodes' The all third 90 episodes are supposedly based off of every chapter of Pinocchio, The Geppetto's Workshop, and back to the Prankster's Paradise. Some episodes do really relate to the books but despite this, other episodes little relate to each other. 'Season 1' 01. Pinocchio's Invited / When Pinocchio & Jiminy Cricket Meets Patty 02. Pinocchio Goes to School / Pinocchio's ABC 03. Pinocchio and the Bedtime Stories / Pinocchio and the Wishing Star 04. Pinocchio Meets Mickey Mouse & Friends 05. Pinocchio's Love Love Angel 06. Pinocchio With Patty and the Puppet Princess / Pinocchio and the Secret Life 07. Pinocchio First Day of Snow / Pinocchio's Winter Vacation 08. Pinocchio's Good Day / Pinocchio Weekend's Day 09. Pinocchio and the Music Band / Pinocchio and the Puppet Dances 10. Pinocchio's Rival / Pinocchio The Heroes VS Stromboli The Villains 11. Pinocchio in the Friendship Gift / Pinocchio and the Apple Trees 12. Pinocchio And The Happy Father's Day 13. Pinocchio at the Olympic Games / Pinocchio With Patty at the Ballet 14. Pinocchio's Pet / Pinocchio and the Magic Show 15. Pinocchio at the Market Place / Pinocchio in the Simple Things 16. Pinocchio's Labor Day 17. Pinocchio and the Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde / Pinocchio's Afraid of the Dark 18. Pinocchio With Jiminy Cricket in I'm No Fool / Pinocchio's Nose Grow 19. Pinocchio's Color Rainbow Adventures / Pinocchio With Pete Hide & Seek 20. Pinocchio's Halloween 21. Pinocchio and the Wild West / Pinocchio at the Square Dance 22. Pinocchio in the Sky / Pinocchio and the Black Knight 23. Pinocchio and the Autumn & Fall / Pinocchio at the Festival 24. Pinocchio at the Pleasure Island / Pinocchio and the Giant Whale 25. Pinocchio's Got No Strings / Pinocchio and the Symphony Songs 26. Pinocchio's Thanksgiving 27. Pinocchio With Patty at the Fashion Show / Pinocchio and The Show On 28. Pinocchio and The Little Mermaid / Pinocchio at the Art Museum 29. Pinocchio at the Boston / Pinocchio at the Park 30. Pinocchio's Birthday Party / Pinocchio's Favorite Things 31. Pinocchio's Christmas 'Season 2' 31. Pinocchio and the New Year's Eve 32. Pinocchio With Jiminy Cricket's Temptations / Pinocchio's Scrapbook 33. Pinocchio at the Exercise Class / Pinocchio at the Olympic Winter Games 34. Pinocchio at the High Mountain / Pinocchio in the Great Outdoors 35. Pinocchio With Patty Goes to African Safari / Pinocchio Superstar Baseball 36. Pinocchio's Valentine 37. Pinocchio and the Beanstalk / Pinocchio's Natural 38. Pinocchio's Big Adventure / Pinocchio and the Puppet Rhythm 39. Pinocchio at the Boys Puppet Club / Pinocchio at the Fishing Trip 40. Pinocchio's St. Patrick Day 41. Pinocchio and the Golden Coins / Pinocchio's Bird Nest 42. Pinocchio First Day of Spring / Pinocchio's Garden 43. Pinocchio and the Lonesome Ghosts / Pinocchio's Special Moves 44. Pinocchio's Easter Day 45. Pinocchio With Patty and the Puppet Girls / Pinocchio's Music Box 46. Pinocchio and the Kites / Pinocchio's Harmonica Music 47. Pinocchio and the Arabian Nights / Pinocchio's Generations 48. Pinocchio Goes to Toyland / Pinocchio and the Nutcracker 49. Pinocchio With Patty and the Mother's Day 50. Pinocchio in the Rain / Pinocchio's Feeling Day 51. Pinocchio at the Carnival / Pinocchio at the Duck's Lake 52. Pinocchio's Missing Hat / Pinocchio's Coo-Coo Clock 53. Pinocchio's Good Dreams / Pinocchio's Galaxy 54. Pinocchio in the Diamond Rings / Pinocchio and the $100,000 55. Pinocchio's Memorial Day 56. Pinocchio and the Brave Little Tailor / Pinocchio the Great 57. Pinocchio With Pete in the X Marks the Spot / Pinocchio and the Enchanted Places 58. Pinocchio at the Summer Camp Part 1. 59. Pinocchio at the Summer Camp Part 2. 60. Pinocchio's Grandparents Grand / Pinocchio's Spring Vacation 'Season 3' 61. Pinocchio's Summer Vacation / Pinocchio at the Beach 62. Pinocchio and the Treasure Island / Pinocchio at the England 63. Pinocchio's 4th of July 64. Pinocchio With Jiminy Cricket and the Resort / Pinocchio in Bayou of New Orleans 65. Pinocchio at the Library / Pinocchio's Diary 66. Pinocchio at the Soccter Racing / Pinocchio and the Play 67. Pinocchio's Scary Tales Camp / Pinocchio's Photo Books 68. Pinocchio at the Farmer / Pinocchio and the Laughing Place 69. Pinocchio at the Hot Air Balloons / Pinocchio With Patty at the Fantasy Castle 70. Pinocchio at the Zoo / Pinocchio at the Circus 71. Pinocchio and Friends Meets Tron / Pinocchio's Meeting Day 72. Pinocchio's Artist Drawing / Pinocchio at the Tennis Court 73. Pinocchio at the Haunted Mansion 74. Pinocchio at the 50's Dancer / Pinocchio's Golf Games 75. Pinocchio's Wonderful Words / Pinocchio's Shape and Sizes 76. Pinocchio's Day Off / Pinocchio's Test Day 77. Pinocchio With Patty and the Magic Tiara / Pinocchio's Map 78. Pinocchio in the Funnies Puppet / Pinocchio's Magical Stars 79. Pinocchio's Collection / Pinocchio and the Dream Boys 80. Pinocchio's Over the World / Pinocchio and the Amazing Twinkle 81. Pinocchio's 123 / Pinocchio's Make Mistake 82. Pinocchio's Detective Puppet / Pinocchio and the Mystery Clues 83. Pinocchio With Pete at the Jungle Adventures / Pinocchio's Fairies 84. Pinocchio's Mail Box / Pinocchio With Jiminy Cricket at the Village Ghetto Land 85. Pinocchio at the Galleries World / Pinocchio's Jump Rope 86. Pinocchio's 20th Anniversary / Pinocchio at the Vacation Spot 87. Pinocchio's Travel of the World / Pinocchio in the Small Ladybug 88. Pinocchio's Treasure Box / Pinocchio and the Knight to Remember 89. Pinocchio and the Show on the Road / Pinocchio Save the Day 90. Pinocchio and the Final Wishes Category:Episodes Category:Episode List